Abby and Sammy
by Shelly Webster
Summary: How I would like to see things happen in the show.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone ever said she, Abigail Armstrong, would ever fall for someone like Samuel Lieberman, she would have laughed in that person's face and cut them with her vicious words. In her opinion, feelings and being nice was overrated and she saw no interest in any of it. But in the end she did fall for him. It happened slow and pretty much against every attempt not to like him. But he sneaked up to her in a way she never experienced. At first, she wanted to kill him in many creative ways. He was not good enough partner for her. Doing pas de deux with him was a nightmare for any dancer who wanted to be someone in the world of classical ballet. After few weeks of dancing together, they were forced to have bonding time. Stupid Sammy got their task wrong, so they spent 24 hours tied together and it made her see him in a different light. First part of the day they spent doing ''her'' things. They danced, she was doing some exercises to get her body strength on a higher level and then she made him do her cardio routine. It was funny to see him stumble and in the end not be able to stand. He just fell on the pavement and tried to catch his breath.

''You are pathetic Lieberman.''

''You are sadist, Armstrong…''

'' Don't be such a sissy…''

''I am not…''

''Yes, you are… You must work on your stamina and technique. You will never be a lead if you don't…''

''Maybe I just want to dance…for pleasure of dancing…''

''No one wants to ''just dance''. There is no such a thing…''

''There is… It's just…something you don't get because you don't see dancing as a pleasure, but task.''

''Get off that floor… Let's go Liberman…''

He got up and followed her to the building. She untied their knots so they could change and shower and then they would meet up in the common room and get tied up again.

''Abigail, I have big family thing tonight…''

''As much as I hate it, we must stay tied…So we can't separate…''

''I know… That is why I am inviting you to come with me…''

''Tied up?''

''Maybe not tied up, but together…''

''When is it?''

''Six…''

''Five in the common room?''

''Sure…''

That gave them about forty minutes to get ready. She put on baby pink dress and her hair was in a perfect bun. Sammy was in a suit and he looked like he will puke any minute.

''Are you nervous?''

''No! Yes… a bit…''

She nodded and they started walking towards the door. In front of their dorm was a very nice car.

''My dad sent Michael to pick us up…''

''Ok…''

Car ride was quiet, but Abigail was watching Sammy carefully. She studied her partner and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Why he didn't like his family and didn't want to go and see them. They stopped in front of a beautiful mansion. Michael opened the door for them and Sammy showed Abigail the way in. When they entered, they heard voices. House was full. Sammy's grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins were already there. They got into the living room and all eyes were on her. Sammy brought a girl home, a very beautiful girl. He felt uncomfortable.

''Everybody, this is Abigail Armstrong… Abigail, this is my family…''

Sammy's mom introduced herself and the entire family to her. She had time to study each and every one of them when they got to the table. His grandparents were not very pleasant people. They didn't like his mother because she was not Jewish and was just a housewife. Sammy's aunts were married to two douche bags who stared at her chest entire time and made inappropriate comments at the table. Sammy's father was a cold man who took each chance he got to humiliate him and make fun of his choice to dance. Abigail knew men like his dad. Her father was the same. Instead of being hot shot doctor, her dad was a lawyer who always had something more important than her and her sister Page. Her mom was an ex dancer who never got over getting pregnant at the age of twenty and never dancing again. So, Sammy's world was something she knew too well. He really had fun with calling him all sorts of names and he enjoyed how family did too. Than he turned towards her.

''And what about you Abigail?''

''What about me?''

''What do you dance? What is your position?''

''I usually do leads…''

''And you are stuck with our Sammy…''

''In a way…''

One of the cousins got into the conversation…

''On scale from one to ten… How much he sucks?''

They all laughed, Sammy was unconfortable and Abigail was a bit shocked how much hostile they were…

''I must say… he is solid seven… There is no ten… there is always space to improve and he is working hard. So I must say that he is a very hard worker and I admire his ability to face his fears…''

''What is his biggest fear?''

She gave them a wicked smile…

''Me… and he faces me every day and spends hours dancing with me…''

''I wouldn't mind facing you every day…''

''Oh, you would… And with your comments, you would often get an elegant kick to the…hm… crown jewels… let's say that…''

Sammy giggled. ''Crown jewels'' was how he referred to his…testicles when she almost kicked him during the rehearsal. The fact he used his words made him laugh…

''So what? You are some sort of a bithc?''

''Jason, watch it! Language!''

''I am… Oh, I am and Sammy will conferm it… Will you Sammy?''

''I… I don't want to interfere in this… Keep me out…''

His father was annoyed…

''Don't be such a sissy boy! State what you think!''

''I think she is just very…dedicated and overworking herself…''

''Come on! She said she would kick me in the balls, that is a bitch comment…''

''And you were inappropriate…''

''Come on! Every normal boy would want to bang her!''

''Stop it!''

''What? Are you gay and disagree with me?''

Sammy's grandmother ended it all.

''Will you behave? Stop this stupid discussion…''

When she noticed that Sammy can't take it anymore, she placed her napkin on the table and smiled at all of them.

''This was delightful meal Mrs. Lieberman but we must leave. We have early hours in the workroom so we must have some rest. Have a nice evening…''

They got back to the car and Michael was taking them back.

''I am sorry for this. You must hate me?''

''No, I don't…''

She looked thugh the winow and saw the beach….''

''Want to take a walk?''

He nodded and they got out of car. She took off her shoes and started walking. She found nice place in the sand and took a seat… He got to her and took a seat.

''Are you OK?''

''I don't see why are they like that? You are a good person Sammy…''

''I sense a compliment there Abigail?''

She smiled…

''Let's not get ahead of ourselves…''

''Oh, sorry…''

She smiled back at him…

''Abigail… Thank you…''

''For what?''

''Making me feel like I don't suck…''

''Oh, but you do… You have weak arms, you are not on point, you don't work as much…''

She saw how he lowered his gaze…He felt bad… and she felt bad for saying all that after all the things family told him…

''But you are hard worker…and you will be better…''

She got of the sand and took his hand...

''Let's go Lieberman, we have work to do…''

''What?''

''Take off your pants and dance with me…''

''Here? Now?''

''No, next week… NOW!''

He got up and took off his clothes. They danced for some time and it was time to go back to the dorm. She got to the stairs and he started walking to his room.

''Lieberman…. Five in the morning… Room seven…''

''Ok. See you…''

They went to bed and morning came too soon. They met in the hallway and walked together to the workroom. She made him starch and explained what they would do that day. Until he was putting on his lenses, she was getting the music ready. They danced for two hours and they had English after that. Sammy, Kat and Tara were joined by the hip out of pas de deux and she didn't get why would anyone want to be their friends. Tara was a little farm girl who believed to be a dance royalty and Kat...her ex best friend… she was a ballet royalty because of her mother and father. Karamakov family was ballet royalty and she was always surrounded by people who wanted to meet her. During lunch, Kat and Tara went to eat with their boyfriends and that left Sammy alone. Kat had new flavor of the month and Tara finally got to date Kat's brother Ethan. Sammy didn't want to be third wheel and he couldn't find Christian either. He saw Abigail sitting in the corner and eating her carrots.

''Can I join you?''

''Oh, your passy left you hanging?''

''No… I…''

She gave him a look…

''I don't want to be a third wheel…''

''So you came to bother me?''

''You are my partner… I am not a bother…''

Abigail rolled her eyes and got back to counting how many calories she put in today. Sammy was not big fan of her diet, but was so afraid of her to make any comments about it. He k new better than to mess with her.

Two weeks later, a new girl named Ariana came. She was an exchange student from Italy and she got her eye on Sammy. She was a good dancer, but she didn't have Abigail's edge and energy. She was very cute. Long blond hair, green eyes and pail skin. She was like puppy dog around him. Kat and Tara found it cute and did all they could so two of them would spend more time together. They noticed how Sammy's eyes would light up when they had pas de deux and how he would smile. Little did they know that new girl had nothing to do with that smile. They were working on Sammy and getting him to admit he likes Ariana.

''Come on Sammy! We know you like her…''

''I do not!''

Kat was still pushing…

''Look at her… She is so cute and hot… What's wrong with her?''

Sammy looked at the new girl. Honestly, she was beautiful. She looked like porcelain doll, but Sammy realized she had too pail skin, too bright eyes and too bright hair… When they danced, she was polite and patient. She was giving him advices what to improve and helped him with it when they were paired up. So, she was perfect in a way…but it was not enough… SHE WAS NOT ABIGAIL ARMSTRONG! Sammy was shocked when he realized who he liked. She was the worst possible choice, and he was mad about her. She somehow grew on him. He could feel her and feel there was much more to her than she let others see. She was mystery to him and he had to solve her. He had to know all there is about Abigail Armstrong.

Kat and Tara were on a mission to hook him and Ariana up and they were not giving up. So they organized group of people to go to the movies. By some miracle, there were couples and him and Ariana. They were in the common room getting ready when Abigail came in with her bowl of fruit. She gave them all a look and got to the sofa.

''We have big exam in a few days and you are all going out?''

''Yes, Abigail… Some of us have a life…''

''Some of us don't have parents who can get them as far as they want to go…''

Before Kat could respond to that, Sammy spoke…

''You can come with us….If you want…''

Tara, Kat and all the others gave him a look... No one really liked Abigail… When she saw the look on Tara's and Kat's face she smiled at Sammy…

''Sure, give me five minutes…''

She went to the room and put on jeans and her new black cardigan. She put on some makeup and got down. They were all ready to go now. Sammy sat with her on the bus and made sure she is included into all the conversations. He really tried, but Abigail was being Abigail. Even when some things she said were true, she was harsh in saying them. They got the tickets and went to eat something. Boys went to get food and girls found the table. Kat and Ariana talked like crazy, Tara was texting her boyfriend and Abigail just stared at one place trying to get herself not to feel hungry and crave all the crap they are all going to eat. Boys got bunch of greasy food and sodas and Abigail flinched when she realized how many calories they are going to have. Ariana looked around and there was no Sammy…

''Where is Sammy?''

''No idea… He will be here in the minute.''

Few minutes later, Sammy came with two fruit salads and water. All of them gave him a weird look. Kat stared at the tray in disbelief…

''What on Earth is that?''

''Fruit salad and lemon flavored water… Real lemon squeezed…''

He saw Abigail smile a bit… He placed the salad and water in front of them and offered her hand sanitizer and a fork.

''You are eating salad? Look at all this food!''

''She doesn't do carbs after three and I am keeping her company… After all, she didn't get to have her fruit salad because of me. I invited her to the movies…. So, it's my duty to make it up to her…''

Kat rolled her eyes and ate her burger. During the movie, Sammy sat between Christian and Abigail, as far as he could from Ariana. She felt bad because she really wanted to sit with him. Abigail enjoyed how Sammy was avoiding the girl in very clumsy ways. He was trying to be nice, but it was not working, girl wasn't getting it. After the movies, Sammy made sure to be close to Abigail because that meant that Ariana and all the others would leave him alone. They walked behind the others and Abigail was very silent.

''Did you invite me so she would leave you alone?''

''No, I wanted you to go…''

''Why?''

''You are my partner Abigail…''

''Sammy, be honest…You want that girl off your back and you invited me because you want to make sure no one comes close to you. No one likes me and you are safe as long as you are with me…''

''No, I like spending time with you and I don't care what they say…''

She just rolled her eyes and continued walking. In next few days, Abigail ate less and less and felt a bit weak. But she had to keep dancing. She had to keep working. On the day of the exam, she felt sick, but gave her best to cover it. She was so hungry that she believed some of the people are food. She and Sammy started dancing and she missed few steps. He tried to lift her but instead she fell on the floor and didn't move. Mrs. Raine got off her chair and ran to Abigail. Sammy got her off the floor and carried her to the doctor's office. Dr. Cooper said that she should go to the hospital and when Abigail's mother came, she took her to the hospital for the checkup. Sammy spent entire day waiting for the news. He felt bad and guilty. He knew she was not eating well. He should have said something. He hated waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since she got admitted to the hospital. She didn't have any visitors and her mother barely was there. Her parents sent Ms. Heys, the housekeeper to get her and make sure she eats right and sees her doctor. She got assigned to go to the therapy and she had to have sessions with doctor Lew every day until he says it's ok to stop. She had to keep diary and write every day. He didn't ask her to read it , just to bring it to him and show him she wrote at least something. Ms. Heys was a nice woman Abigail loved very much. She knew a lot about the family and felt bad for the girls.

''Abigail, go to your room. I'll be there soon with some lunch…''

''I am not hungry…''

''Abby… You have to…''

She didn't say anything. She just went to her room and stripped to her PJ's. She had some food Ms. Heys got her and took a nap. Around eight in the evening, she heard someone knock at her window. She got out of the bed and found Sammy sitting on it. It was raining and he was wet.

''What are you doing here?''

''I came to see you. They didn't let us come in. I came every day…''

She was surprised. Her mother told her no one came…

''You did?''

''Sure. But your mom said we are not allowed to come in.''

She was surprised he came to see her every day…

''Can I come in… I am a bit cold…''

''Sure…''

She let him in and now she was happy Ms. Heys was gone and will not be here until noon next day.

''You are soaking wet… let me get you something…''

She opened her closet and offered him some big sweats and shirt. He unzipped his jacked and gave her a bag with something. She opened it to find a bear in a tutu with flowers on the head.

''What is this?''

''I made it for you… It looks like you?''

''Why? Because I am fat?''

''No, it has pink tutu and flowers… Just like you… I couldn't make anything different at the place you make bears…''

''It's beautiful… Thank you…''

''You are welcome…''

She gave him some space to change and went to kitchen to make them some tea. He followed her downstairs and found her making green tea and some cookies.

''Abigail…''

''No! I don't want to talk about it…''

''OK. When are you coming back?''

''I don't know…''

''I am in a desperate need for your shouting…If you don't come back, I will even be worse than ever. You are slacking and whooping my ass Armstrong…''

She smiled at it…

''Oh, I can assure I will whip you up to shape…''

''Oh, I know…''

They took their cookies and tea to her room and started watching a movie. As he expected, it was a dance movie. Sammy never saw it, but he loved the idea of knowing something more about Abigail. It was Fred and Ginger movie.

''I love their chemistry….''

Abigail looked at him.

''You do?''

''They are like… I don't know…They are one when they dance…''

''They are perfect…''

''They have fun…''

''Fun?! They work hard… They danced for hours to make it this good…''

''But they look happy to do it…''

There was a moment of silence. Sammy had something to say, bud didn't dare…

''Just say it…''

''You don't look happy when you dance.''

If look could kill, hers would do so at that moment.

''What do you mean?''

''You do it very…hm… mechanically… You know the steps, you have good technique , but no emotion…''

He noticed looks she was giving him. He finally got some courage and got of the bed. He offered her his arm and she took it a bit carefully and with a lot of curiosity.

''What are you doing Lieberman?''

''I want you to promise me you will be ready tomorrow around seven and come with me somewhere…''

''And why would I do it?''

''Because it's killing you to know what is in my head.''

And he was right. She wanted to know now what is going on and what he wants from her.

''I am not going on a date with you…''

''I'm fine with it…''

He got back to the bed and pressed play again. They finished the movie and Abigail fell asleep. As he was getting ready to leave, he heard her cry. He dropped his things and got back to bed. He held her until she calmed down and fell asleep during that time. She woke up feeling safe in a weird way. She felt someone was holding her and she remembered someone playing with her hair during the night. After seeing the watch on the hand, she realized it was Sammy. She was freaked out. She hit him on the hand to wake him up.

''What are you doing? Why aren't you gone?''

''I was leaving and I stayed because you were having a nightmare…''

She was silent. She didn't get it. Why would he stay?

''Why did you stay?''

''Because you are my partner. And we do things together… We are a team. And I don't mind taking care of you…''

''Why?''

''You are all I have... ''

''What about Kat, Tara and the new girl?''

''I dance with you, not them…''

He got her out of the bed and they went downstairs to eat something. Her fridge was not really stocked as he would like it, but he worked with what he had and what she might need. He made her fruit salad and she ate it. They didn't fight about the food that day. He left a bit before Ms. Heys came. Ms. Hays was very happy that Abigail ate by herself and that she looked better. She made her lunch, they talked a bit and then she left. Around seven, Abigail was ready and waiting for Sammy to come. She wondered where was he taking her. At seven, he was at her door and she opened it. He was dressed nice. Jeans, shirt and his favorite sneakers.

''Ready Armstrong?''

''You know it Lieberman…''

He took her dancing…. He took her to a small bar where people danced. She was angry at first.

''What is this?''

''A bar..''

''Really?''

''Come on Abigail. Just give it a chance…''

''Why would I?''

''Because you might like it…And it scares you to death… It's out of your comfort zone and you are afraid…''

''I am not afraid…''

''Than dance with me…''

''Fine…''

He offered her his hand and took her to the dance floor. They danced salsa, cha caha, tango and ended the night with a very heated rumba. Abigail had so much fun and Sammy was happy about it. He loved how much she smiled and how relaxed she was.

''I hope you had a good time…''

''It was surprisingly good…''

''I am glad…''

She smiled…

''Sammy, can you stay again?''

''Sure…''

And he stayed. She gave him the clothes he had last night and he spent the night close to her again.

''Are you ready to come back and dance with me again? I look funny dancing alone…''

''Soon… Just give me some more time…ok?''

''Yes, it's ok… I know you will put me through hell when you come back…''

When Ms. Heys came, she was surprised to find her with someone and already forced to eat. They were in the living room watching some ballet performances and picking what they would do. Sammy left around two and Ms. Heys took her to the therapist. They talked about her dancing last night and how good it felt.

''Maybe you are ready Abigail?''

''I might be…''

For two weeks, he would spend every night with her and she started to feel really good about spending time with him. She even started dancing with him in her house. When she was younger, her parents turned basement into dance studio. She and Sammy danced some time in secret, until she was ready to come back. Kat and Tara were too busy with their relationships to know that he barely spends any time in the dorms and Christian was never one to tell on people so he kept it to himself.

Abigail and Sammy were dancing when he finally asked the question.

''When will you be back?''

''I don't know… I am so not sure…''

''Abigail, it's time… It has been three weeks.''

''I am not ready for the looks and the talks…''

''Then shut them up with your dancing…''

Ms. Raine was a bit tired of Sammy dancing alone and she decided to partner him up with the new girl. Abigail was not coming back to class any time soon and she didn't want him to waste time dancing alone.

''Mr. Lieberman, you can start dancing with Miss. Santi…''

''Mrs. Raine… I have my partner….''

''She is not here…''

''I am here…''

They all turned towards the door. There was Abigail in her leotard and tutut. Her hair was up in a perfect bun with a small purple bow. She got in and put her bag in it's place.

''I am back and ready to dance…''

''Maybe you should start slow?''

''Let me try and then tell me if I need to slow it down…. Ok?''

Mrs. Raine let them dance and she was surprised how good they looked together now. Some of their class mates were surprised too how in sync they finally were. Christian finally knew now where Sammy was most of the time and he smiled. Sammy liked Abigail! And he decided to keep it a secret. He noticed how Abigail smiled at Sammy few times and then it hit him. She likes Sammy too. This would be fun. He wanted to see Ice queen melt and he was sure there was much more to Abigail than any of them saw.

''You have been dancing all this time Abigail?''

''Not all the time, for two weeks at least…''

''Mr. Lieberman, what do you have to say?''

Before he spoke, Abigail did.

''He was there for me. He made me dance again and I will not let you blame him for anything. He got me to realize why I love dancing and he was really good and supportive partner. So, you don't get to be angry for him being my partner out of the classroom…''

Mrs. Raine smiled at them….

''Finally! Good job! Abigail, you must see the doctor for all the forms and I will see you tomorrow in my class.''

She left and Kat and Tara jumped Sammy.

''You were with her all the time you were gone?''

''You noticed I was not there?''

''Yes, Ariana was very sad…''

''Stop it! I am not interested. I want you to quit setting us up…''

And with that he left the room. Tara and Kat looked at each other and soon joined their boyfriends. Sammy was looking for Abigail for lunch but he found her dancing.

''I knew you will be here….''

''I have a lot of make-up work…''

He dropped his bag and took off his sweats and shoes…

''Let's start…''


	3. Chapter 3

Holidays were close and Sammy didn't have where to go because his dad got angry at him again. She hid when she saw Kat and Tara coming. They got into the room and rambled about traveling with their boyfriends. Kat was going to Indonesia and Tara was going home with Christian, she was dating now. None of them noticed that Sammy was not that enthusiastic about holidays. When they left, she got into the room.

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

''Are you packed?''

''What for? I am not going anywhere…''

''Yes you are… You are coming with me… I am home alone…''

''What?''

''Do you really want to stay at school?''

''No…''

''Good… Then, come with me…''

Her chafer came and took them to the house. Her parents left her a lot of money and entire house.

''What do you want to do first?''

''Practice our lifts. They are bad…''

''Abigail!''

''What?''

''It's holidays…''

''I know, but we need to practice…''

''How about we do it in the pool?''

''What?''

''Lifts… It's better to drop you in the water…''

''How about not dropping me?''

''I have to work on it…''

''Ok, five minutes… Get ready…''

She gave him instructions what to do and for two hours they practiced the lifts. After that time, Sammy couldn't feel his hands anymore.

''I need a minute… I can't feel my arms…''

''Oh… Sorry…''

''Abigail, what are you sorry for? We did a good work… And I only dropped you once…''

''Yes, we were good, but we must get better…''

''We will...Now, relax and have some fun…''

He started splashing and chasing her around the pool. He caught her and she started tickling him. And then they just kissed. It was something none of them expected. It was a peck at first but when he realized she didn't physically harm him or said anything, he kissed her again. Sammy Lieberman was her first kiss and it felt…good, liberating and new. Someone found her attractive…she was interesting to someone. Abigail was never the one to be interested in boys and boys never liked her. Only thing that got her attention and devotion was ballet, not a boy or anyone else…until Sammy… They broke the kiss when the air became an issue.

''I honestly hope they will find my body soon…''

''What?''

''Are you going to kill me?''

She smiled…

''Why would I?''

''I kissed you…''

''I think I kissed you back…''

''Oh, that changes things…''

She was surprised how afraid he was of her… Even after all this time. She moved away from him and started walking out of the pool.

''If you stop being that scared, we might do it again…''

''What?''

Abigail went into the house and took a shower. She had some funny glow about her and she felt… happy in a way… She got kissed for the first time and it didn't suck… It was not some random boy, but it was Sammy… Her clumsy partner… She liked kissing Sammy. They changed and met in the kitchen . Sammy was making dinner and Abigail promised she would at least try his food. She was surprised when she found a plate full of fruit on the table…

''Fruit?''

''You don't do carbs after three…''

She smiled…

''I could…sometimes…''

''Ok. But tonight, we eat this… Tomorrow… I will think of something else…''

''You are corrupting me Lieberman…''

''Just a little bit Armstrong….''

After dinner, they went for a walk and at one point they realized they were holding hands…

''What do you want for Christmas Lieberman?''

''Two days…''

''Two days?''

''Two days without you counting calories, tying your hair in that tight bun and forcing me to dance for unhuman hours…I wand two days with real you…''

Abigail lowered her gaze…

''You might not like her…''

''I am sure I will… We could go to the Luna park or something like that…''

''Luna park? Come on! It's lame…''

''Come on! Support my choice… Once…''

She started laughing at his serious face…

''So, let's try this…''

''Really?''

''Yes, Sammy… Let's go to the Luna park tomorrow and you will get your two days…''

He picked her up and started spinning her…

''It will me amazing…''

She smiled at him and kissed him. They stood on the side of the street kissing until someone wolf whistled from the car.

''Let's go back…''

They held hands until they got to Abigale's house and then went to her room to watch a movie. They were very clumsy in this and didn't know how to behave when they were together. He sat at one side of the bed and she on the other. As the movie was progressing, so were they towards one another. When the movie ended, they were asleep cuddled up to each other. Next morning they woke up with Abigail draped over his chest. He liked the feeling of her hair under his fingers. It was so silky and nice. He was falling for her pretty fast and he was scared to death. He didn't like anyone as much as he likes her. Abigale Armstrong was his biggest fear and source of happiness.

''Wake up! It's time for our day off to start…''

He felt her sture and when she opened her eyes, there was a moment before she moved…

''You are here?''

''Yes, you slept on top of me… I had nowhere to go…''

''Sorry…''

''It's ok… It was nice…''

She blushed a bit…

''So, what are we doing today Liberman?''

''You are taking a shower, I am taking one too. Then I am taking you out…''

''And breakfast?''

''Outside my lady…''

''I am scared…''

''Oh, put on a bathing suit too…''

And with that he left the room. She got ready and they left. He took her to his favorite place for breakfast and they sheared plate of waffles with chocolate and cream. She really enjoyed it and he could see that she felt a bit guilty after it.

''You didn't eat the entire thing… Just a half…Less than a half…''

''I know… I know…''

''Abigail… Two days…remember?''

''I do…Two days of freedom…''

''Yes!''

His phone beeped and it was Christian. He invited him to spend a day with his crew on the beach. They were hanging out and dancing. For a minute he was debating what to do and what will be smart thing to do and then he decided. He will take Abigail there and hope she could relax and dance for fun.

''Change of plan… You will have fun with this…''

They went to the meeting point and Christian was surprised to see Abigail as much as she was to see him.

''This is your idea of fun Lieberman?''

''Give it a chance…''

Christian was looking at them confused.

''How on Earth did you end up with her?''

''Watch it !''

''Abigail, please, don't do it…''

''Sammy…''

''Please…''

''Fine, I will not say a word… I'll be in the water…''

Abigail left him with her bag and clothes she took off. She walked away to the water and left two boys not knowing what to say…

''What just happened?''

''Abigail…''

''Dude, you said you were with your girl…and you come with her…''

Sammy didn't say anything…

''No… NO! NO! You and… ABIGAIL?''

''Shhhh…''

''Oh, that's so precious…''

''Keep it to yourself… She doesn't want anyone to know…''

''Ok…Ok….''

He placed their things where entire crew was and went to the water. Abigail was waiting for him and they had so much fun in the water. Christian looked from his spot and took some time to just study the pair. She was so relaxed and laughed and splashed, jumped on Sammy's back, tickled him, played with him and chased him all around. She even kissed him few times in front of all the people at the beach. That got Christian a bit confused. If she kisses him in public and looks so relaxed with him, why she wants to keep them a secret?

They got out of water and got to their towels. Sammy wanted something to eat, so he left Abigail alone with Christian.

''So, you and Sammy…?''

''Yes?''

''Why do you want to keep it a secret?''

Abigail looked at him like the answer was obvious…

''Have you seen what being in public did to all relationships? As soon as it gets out, all eyes are on you. I want us to be just us…Just me and him… Away from others who want to give their opinions and keep an eye on us.''

''Are you ashamed of him?''

''Would I be kissing him in front of all these people if I was ashamed? He is fun, sweet and very interesting person. I really like him.''

''Ok. Your secret is safe with me. I just wanted to know why…''

''And one more thing… I heard you talking to Lieberman about not having anywhere to go… You can come to my house…''

''What will Sammy say?''

''He will be happy, since he is staying with me…''

''Wow! Thanks… But why are you doing this?''

''You matter to him and he matters to me…''

She got off her towel and went to get some water. Sammy came back and sat by Christian who was looking at Abigail with a smile.

''What?''

''She is something, isn't she?''

Sammy smiled back at him…

''You have no idea…''

''She just said that I can crash with you…''

''WOW! Go Armstrong!''

Christian smiled.

''She really did it?''

''Yes…''

''I never imagined it…''

''You tell me… I believed she hates me…''

''Oh, she does… Most of the time… When she hates herself, she hates all of the people…''

They got down to their towels to get some sun. Abigail positioned herself by her boyfriend and linked their pinkies. They smiled at each other and Christian smiled at them. Christian finally understood better Abigail. She was just like them, but ten times more insecure.


	4. Chapter 4

As it usually happens, Abigail didn't have it all her way for a long time. After spending nice time with Christian and Sammy during the holidays, her mother just showed up one day to tell her she will be spending semester in Russia. She managed to get her into Russian ballet program for six months and she was so proud of herself. Abigail was crushed. She didn't want to leave.

''But mom… I like it here…''

''What? Are you insane? You want to miss the chance to dance there? What is wrong with you?''

''I will be bottom of the class there…''

''But you will come back champion here…''

''Mom, I don't want to go…''

''You must and this is not up to discussion.''

She told Sammy about it and je knew there was not much to be done about it. Her mother was someone no one dared to contradict. So, few days later, Abigail was packed and gone. She and Sammy decided to break up and see what happens after she comes back. He promised to Skype with her and to tell her all that is going on with him.

First month was hard for Sammy. He was at school, surrounded by all the memories and details reminding him of Abigail. She had hard time too, but she just buried herself into dancing not letting anything get in her way. She closed off after two months after Sammy told her he fell in love with someone else. The bad thing about it was that it was a boy. His name was Peter and he was amazing dancer. He was sending Abigail clips of his dancing and even her bruised ego couldn't deny he was a hell of a dancer. At first, Sammy was sending her how happy he was and how Peter is amazing, then something changed in his writing. He said that Peter became very popular and boys invited him to some awesome parties, but he never took him there. He never even said to anyone they were together, he pretended they are not together out of the room or some closed space. Abigail felt bad for Sammy. She had few moments of evil happiness for his unhappiness, but it disappeared after one skype when Sammy told her how Peter humiliated him in front of bunch of other dancers. He wanted to quit dancing and go to his dad to ask him to put him into normal school. Abigail's six months were off and now she had to choose if she wants home or wants to stay in Russia. She learned so much there, but her life was in Australia. Nothing kept her in Moscow. She packed her bags and went back home. Her mother was so angry at her, but she didn't care. She was home. She left her things and went to the academy. It was exam time. She watched from the back and she saw all of her…class mates do their dances…all but Sammy. Mrs. Raine looked at her list and shook her head.

''Mr. Lieberman, you don't have a partner… I can't pass you…''

''I'm sorry… I had no time to find who to dance with… There is no even number of us and no one wanted to do it in threes…''

''I am sorry, but I can't pass you…You don't have a partner…''

Just as she was about to fail him a voice from the back broke the silence.

''I'll dance with him…''

They all turned towards the direction of the voice. Out of the dark a very familiar person came out.

''My oh my… Abigail…''

''Hello, Mrs. Raine…''

''You will dance with Sammy?''

''I will…''

''You came just in time…Good luck… You have until tomorrow to get prepared…''

''Thank you…''

Sammy stood frozen in his place and just kept looking at her.

''Hello Lieberman… You are not going to say hello to me?''

''Abigail? What? How? Why?''

''I didn't like it there… This is my home…''

He god down from the stage and came to her. She hugged him and held him tight…

''Let's go home… We have work to do…''

She noticed Peter looking at her and asking questions about her. One of the girls came to say hi to her and asked her if she was staying.

''I am… Next year I am back at the academy…''

''Awesome! You were missed…''

She fake smiled at the girl as she fake smiled at her too. Peter came to introduce himself.

''I am Peter Clark.''

''Abigail Armstrong…''

''I heard a lot about you…''

''And I about you…''

She turned towards Sammy….

''We are leaving now… Tomorrow at what time?''

''Five…. I will give you some time to prepare…''

Peter smiled…

''One day is not enough for him… It will not be enough even if you give them a year…''

Abigail turned…

''Mrs. Raine… What about we do it now?''

All eyes were on her…

''What?''

''We can do it now…''

She turned towards Sammy and whispered…

''You know the steps to our pool dance?''

''Yeeesssss…''

''Good… We can do that…''

He nodded…

''Ok…''

She smiled at Sammy…

''Let's show them what you are made off…''

She put on her pointed shoes and starched… She told Christian what music to put on and when Sammy got on stage she smiled at him.

''Only two of us… No one else is here… Imagine it's just us in my house..''

''Ok…''

Diamonds Elle skies came from the speakers and they started dancing. Even after six months they really did a good job. Mrs. Raine was very surprised and proud at the same time. She hasn't seen Sammy dance like that in a very long time. She realized she was not wrong putting them to dance together. He and Abigail made some crazy sense. When they were done, entire room was silent and then Mrs. Raine got up and clapped to them.

''I must say that Moscow gave you new edge and I love it. Good job Abigail! I am very proud of your dancing. You got better.''

Abigail thanked her and then Mrs. Raine turned towards Sammy.

''Congratulations Mr. Lieberman. Miss. Armstrong saved your derriere today… Good job! See you all in August.''

He hugged her and started spinning her.

''Thank you so much… I couldn't have done this without you…''

''You are welcome…''

There was a big party for the end of the school year and Sammy was invited to go with Tara and Kat. He looked at Abigail and she nodded. She would come with him. They all went to get ready and Abigail said she will come to the dorm to pick him up. Sammy was looking what to put on when Tara and Kat came to his room.

''Hey.''

''Hey…''

Kat sat on his bed and smiled…

''Sooo… Abigail… Where did she came from?''

''I have no idea… I just saw her today as you all did…''

''Why did she do it?''

''Did what?''

''Dance with you?''

''Ask her…''

''You were never really friends…''

Before he could say anything, Abigail spoke from the door.

''I might not be his friend…but you were and none of you danced with him… So, tell me why you didn't?''

Tara and Kat had nothing to say…

''Just as I thought…''

Sammy put on jeans and shirt and brushed his teeth again. When he came back to the room Tara was sitting on the bed listening to Kat and Abigail argue about none of them dancing with him.

''I am ready… let's go…''

They all left the room and walked towards the club where the party was. Kat and Tara walked in front of Abigail and Sammy. He felt weird about her being there. Last time they saw each other, they were breaking up and were in love with one another and now he is being teased by his ex-boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend is the one who saved him.

''I didn't get the chance to thank you…''

''There is no need to thank me…''

''There is… You believed in me… And that's something that I can't say for much of my friends…''

''Tara and Kat never offered to dance with you?''

''Kat is in love with her partner and Tara is too much in her head… She is dancing with Peter… He is the best… She had no reason to risk…''

''And her and Christian?''

''That's over… She went back to Ethan than Christian again and then to one of Peter's friends. He is good dancer, but not so good person. But if you ask me, I think she is still in love with Christian…''

''Oh, God! That girl…''

''I know… Oh, you missed a lot of draaaamaaaa…''

''When I left Christian and her looked very in love…''

''They were, but he is different from her. He loved doing other things too. Dancing was not all to him and she was pissed at him…''

Sammy told her all the things he knew about their friends and Abigail could only shake her head and laugh.

''Oh, God… I can't listen about it anymore…''

Club was full of people they knew and music was good. Abigail and he found a place to sit and they took some time before they went to dance. Peter was interested in getting Abigail's attention. He came to ask her to dance with him.

''Want do dance?''

''No, thank you…''

''Come on!''

''Thank you, but I don't want to dance with you…''

''Why?''

''Because I don't want it…''

He didn't stop harassing her.

''You don't want to dance with me because of him?! He is gay…You have no use of him…''

''Oh, really? So what if he is gay? I know who he was dating until pretty recently… I even have some pictures…''

Peter turned pail and left her alone. Sammy was surprised to see him back off that fast.

''What did you do to him?''

''I told him I know who he dated…''

''Oh, God…''

''Let's dance Sammy…I want to have nice time… I want to enjoy and celebrate your passing of the exam and my coming back home…''

''Yes, Abigail…''

He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. They had fun dancing and even Christian danced with them. Trio got back pretty fast into their Christmas routine.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer before their second year was absolutely different from what they expected it to be. Sammy was pretty sure he would spend time moping around and staying away from all the people he knew. But it was much different. Sammy and Abigail were sitting in the garden of his house when his mom came outside.

''We were thinking. Since you haven't spent much time together because you were away Abigail, would you like to go with us for an entire summer to Europe? My husband has some work and we have everything paid for?''

She was not expecting that. She looked at Sammy who looked at her frightened of what she might say.

''Wow! I am really honored, but I must see with my parents…''

She tried to get out of it in a nice way. Summer with Sammy as his fake girlfriend would be very weird. She was still not sure where she stood with her feelings towards him. She gave their number to Sammy's mom and hoped that they would say no to the offer.

''I'll call your parents… Give me the number…''

Abigail gave her mother's number and was not sure what she expected as an answer. Mrs. Lieberman and her mom talked for some time and when Sammy's mother came back to them she looked very pleased.

''She said yes… So, we leave next week. You and Sammy will have time to enjoy your romance at the most beautiful places in Europe…''

Abigail gave her one of her best fake smiles.

''Thank you very much…''

She left the room and Abigail smacked him pretty hard.

''They have no idea we broke up?''

''No! Are you crazy?!''

''Apparently I am since I said nothing too… What have we done?''

''We got a free trip to Europe…''

''With our parents, nothing is free…''

''I know, but I don't want to think about it.''

When Abigail got home, her mother was waiting for her with a list of things they need to get for her. She was traveling with Sammy's family and she had to look her best. So next day, Abigail spent with her mom getting completely new wardrobe. During their shopping Sammy's mom called them to have lunch together. Abigail's mom was very happy about that. They arranged to have lunch in one of the most exclusive restaurants in Sidney. Sammy and her were not that happy about the attention their ''relationship'' was getting but it felt ok for a moment that their parents actually approved something they were doing, even if it was six months late and not true. They found Sammy and his mom sitting in the corner and joined them. Abigail sat beside Sammy and said hello to his mom and brother. His mom and hers laughed…

''Oh, they are so sweet. I can't believe they are ashamed to kiss in front of us.''

''Mom…''

''Oh, Abigail… We were all young and in love…''

Sammy's mother started laughing.

''Oh, I remember those days… Oh, it was something amazing…''

Sammy was equally embarrassed by his mother as Abigail was. They looked at each other debating what to do. _Should they kiss or not?_ She and Sammy kissed very quickly and their mothers were so happy. It was weird for them to kiss after such a long time and all the things that happened in the meantime. Lunch turned out to be much better than they expected. Moms were busy talking about their friends, Sammy's brother was playing a video game and two of them talked about their summer. Sammy told her how his father planned his time and Abigail was happy to know they will see France, Spain, Italy, England and maybe Portugal. She loved to travel and this was amazing opportunity to see some beauties of Europe. After lunch, they each went their home and packing started. Mrs. Armstrong packed Abigail like she was going to move to Europe and not spend two months there. On the day of the flight Mrs. Armstrong got Abigail to Lieberman home. Abigail would spend a night there and they would leave together in the morning. Mr. Lieberman collected their passports and put them all together.

''So, it's time to go to bed. Have a nice night… Oh, since I don't like anyone making an idiot out of me, I will allow two of you to sleep together. I expect from two of you not to make me a grandfather and that's all. Good night…''

Sammy and Abigail were shocked by the fact they would be sleeping together. She didn't see that coming.

''I am sorry for my dad…''

''It's… I don't know…strange?''

''I know…''

He took her to his bedroom and closed the door.

''My…things are downstairs…''

''I have spare tooth brush and I can give you something to sleep in…''

''Ok…''

She went to the bathroom and he left her something to change into. Abigail was in shock how far they were ready to go for their parents' approval. She would have never done this, but her mother was so happy she was with Dr. Lieberman's son and she told everyone how proud of her she was. She didn't hear her mother so proud for years. She put on his shirt and bottoms and got into bed. Sammy was not in the room and when he came back he had two waters and she smiled at him. He remembered. They slept few hours and it was time to get ready for the airport. Sammy also had bunch of bags. She felt better about her two suitcases after seeing he had as much. Sammy's brother was sleeping in the van and his parents were talking about something very uninteresting to them. She and Sammy were silent and looking out the window.

''You are very silent…''

''Just sleepy Mrs. Lieberman…''

''Carol, call me Carol…''

''Ok…''

There was some more silence and then they arrived. They checked in their language and went to eat something. Mr. Lieberman was on the phone entire time, Mrs. Lieberman was dealing with Sammy's hyper brother and two of them sat and took out their books. Sammy loved how they shared some interests and had a lot common. Flight to London was very long. They watched movies, talked about some trivial things, her time in Russia and eventually, they fell asleep. She cuddled up to him and they slept for few hours during the flight. When they woke up, they were close to landing at Heathrow airport. Ride to their hotel was fun. They were riding in these taxy cars and were taking pictures of the sights they were passing. They were staying in the house in the center of London and two of them got to sleep in the same room. They got settled and put their things in the closet. Mrs. Liberman called them to get down since they were all going for lunch. Sammy's brother was a bit grumpy since he didn't sleep much on the flight. They had lunch in a very fancy restaurant with some hot shot doctor Sammy's father was working with. He came with his wife and a son who was the same age as Sammy's brother.

''Dr. Liberman, this is my wife Anabel and this is our son Kyle.''

''Pleased to meet you.''

They all shook hands and Dr. Lieberman introduced his party to the Holms family.

''This is my wife Carol, our sons Samuel and Peter and this young lady is Abigail, she is Sammy's girlfriend.''

Two boys got to talking about something pretty fast, doctor Lieberman and his wife had conversations with doctor Holms and Mrs. Holms and that left Abigail and Sammy to talk about some of their things. Lunch was full of boring doctor stuff and Sammy was bored to death. When the aduldts noticed them, it was to tell them how nice couple they were and to ask them what are their intentions for the future.

''I am guessing you want to be a doctor, just like your father?''

''No, actually, we go to the dance school. Abigail spent six months in Russia and I am ok dancer…''

''Oh, that is… ''

''Sammy needs some time to grow up and realize that dancing will take him nowhere…At least his girlfriend is good…''

''Yes, but I never expected my son to live on someone else's fame. She will dance somewhere and he will be a housewife…or something…''

Mrs. Lieberman didn't feel ok with this conversation. She tried to turn it around few times, but it didn't work. Each time it ended worse and worse… At one point Abigail didn't want to listen to it.

''Are you sure he is bad?''

They all turned towards her.

''What?''

''How do you know he is a bad dancer?''

''I saw him dance…''

''Once, and it was very beginning… Were you as good as you are now at your job when you first took scalpel in your hands…''

''You can't compare…''

''It's a routine, practice and your job… So it's the same…''

''You can't say it's the same.''

''You hold someone else's life in your hands and he holds his partner's life...and his own… One wrong lift, one wrong move and they can be hurt or maybe even die after the fall or something…''

There was a moment of silence and then Mrs. Holms asked Mrs. Lieberman about some gardening things. Apparently everyone was sick of this story. Sammy looked around the table. There was still some tension and he noticed how uncomfortable Abigail was. He wanted to disappear. Abigail was not happy there too. Two of them were on display and that made him a bit annoyed at his parents. Sammy asked his father if he and Abigail could be excused. Mrs. Lieberman took a liberty to let them go. She knew her husband wouldn't care.

''Sure, go kids.''

Sammy took her out of the restaurant and they just walked.

''I hate how your father teats you.''

''I'm sorry for this lunch.''

''It's not your fault… Your father is a dick…''

He laughed…

''This is the first time I ever heard you use a word like that…''

''Oh, sorry…''

''But it describes my dad to a detail…''

She smirked at him…

''You are welcome Lieberman…''

''I am very grateful for the insult of my father Armstrong… Without your insight I would have never had an idea…''

''I always knew you would be an epic fail without me…''

He hugged her and they continued walking. Sammy had a feeling that with Abby having his back, this summer wouldn't be that bad…


End file.
